Dawnflower's choice
by flightleaf22334
Summary: For many moons have the clan follow the warrior code. what will happen when Airclan stops following the code and makes there own code. Cloudfur a queen have reserved a prophecy saying that one of her kits must choice wither to follow the new code or bring back the warrior code and defeat clawstar. I do not own warriors.(Ocs clan and characters, like, follow, review
1. Chapter 1

Airclan

Leader: Clawstar (Grey tom with white chest and cold blue eyes)

Deputy: Sliverwing (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine: Robinfeather (Red Short fur tom with green eyes)

Medicine apprentice: Bluepaw (Blue-grey tabby cat with leaf-green eyes)

Warrior

Badgerclaw (Black tom with hazel eyes)

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Foxfur (Ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes)

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Flamecharge (Long leg she-cat with green and amber eye and ginger fur)

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Streamskip (sliver-grey tabby she-cat with Whitepaw and chest also has pale blue eyes)

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Duststorm (Light brown –grey tabby tom with fiery amber eyes)

Ripplepool (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Lionfur (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Snakeshade (a light brown coat with darker brown tabby stripes and a long tail He has a lovely pair of lime green eyes)

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Flameheart (Flame colored she-cat)

Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Tallshadow (pure black tom with dark hazel eyes)

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Thorntail (brown tabby tom with crazy fur all of the time)

Apprentice

Wolfpaw (Silver-grey she-cat with white paw and amber eyes)

Poppypaw (Dark grey with light grey paws, tail tip, and ears with forest green eyes)

Duskpaw (handsome jet-black tom with silver stripes and blazing gold eyes)

Queens

Cloudfur (Fluffy Golden-brown she-cat with black spots and brown eyes) Mate: Badgerclaw Kits: Dawnkit (Golden brown shecat with black spots), Shadowkit (Black tom with brown eyes), Birchkit (Brown tom with brown spots), and Nightkit (Black tom with hazel eyes)

Midnightstream (Tall pure black shecat with small white spots dotting her pelt and deep blue eyes)

Kits: Pantherkit (Black she-cat with light blue eyes), Honeykit (A tall brown she-cat with a cream belly, white paws, and light blue eyes), and Leopardkit (dark cream tom dappled with black spots along his body and fiery amber eyes.)

Featherfur (Grey tabby shecat with very soft fur and light blue eyes)

Mate: Ripplepool Kits: Rosekit (Light colored Tortoiseshell with pale green eyes)

Elder

Scarface (A midnight black Tom with grumpy brown eyes and having a lot of scars but the most noticeable scar is three huge slashes across his face)

Bluestone (Blue grey tabby tom with leaf green eyes)

Lightningstreak (Golden tom with amber eyes)

Jaybreeze (Blue-grey she-cat with white tail tip and blue eyes)

Snaketongue (Stalky short furred brown tom with fiery amber eyes)

Yarrowleaf (Orange tom with pale yellow eyes)

Eagleclan

Leader: Sliverstar (silver she-cat with bright blue eyes that sometimes reflect the sky color)

Apprentice: Sneekypaw

Deputy: Jaggedtooth (Huge brown tom with big teeth and green eyes)

Medicine: Cloverheart (A small, long-furred, lanky cream tom with clover green eyes)

Warrior

Coalfeather (Coal black she-cat with her left back paw being pine brown with light green eyes)

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Topazclaw (Copper brown tom with a dark brown stripe with dark blue eyes)

Whitefoot (White pelt with golden ear tips and a golden tipped tail also she has yellow eyes)

Curioussoul (A blonde-white she-cat with amber brown eyes)

Birdflight (Brown tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Skypaw

Gentlebreeze (A silver tabby with brown paws and bright blue eyes)

Crowtail (white tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes)

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Deathclaw (black tom with red eyes)

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Blacktail (White tom with a black tail and amber eyes)

Apprentice

Skypaw (ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Fawnpaw (light reddish-brown fur with white dapples on her back she has a white underbelly, tail tip, paws, chest, and muzzle She also has dark green eyes)

Oakpaw (She-cat with a rough brown pelt and a stump tail with Beautiful, Bright leaf eyes)

Sneekypaw (small smokey black tom amber/yellow eyes)

Sweetpaw (pinkish tabby she-cat blue-green eyes)

Queens

Sliverfrost (sliver she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes)

Duskwing (sand colored she-cat with a long tail and very dark orange eyes)

\- Mother of Fleetkit, Amberkit, Mosskit, and Snakekit, Mates with Barkfoot –

Dawnheart (Jet black she-cat)

Elders

Shybreeze (white-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes, she's blind in one eye and suffers from a limp in her front right paw)

Petalfrost (pale gray almost white she-cat, blue eyes and long claws)

Nightclan

Leader: Crowstar (a black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Deputy: Shadowfleet (dark gray she-cat with a black muzzle and unusual violet eyes)

Medicine: Raindapple (Blue-grey she-cat with misty eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice: Sweetleaf (Grey and black she-cat with amber eyes)

Warrior

Honeyfrost (a pale gold she-cat with brown ears)

Dawnheart (lean Camel brown she-cat with light brown eyes)

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Pinetree (Pine brown with oak brown eyes)

Apprentice: Icepaw

Darkheart (pure black tom with blue eyes)

Viperfang (pure black tom He has a sickening pair of lime green eyes)

Frostwind (A small lithe silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Rushriver (Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes)

Dawnmist (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes with amber eyes)

Swiftfang (a lean, skinny, and small cat He has numerous patches of black spots on his pelt-as well as scars He possesses a pair of fiery amber eyes)

Tigerthorn (Brown she-cat with white patches)

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Jayfire (Pale light brown tom with blight flaming red eyes)

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Lillypool (beautiful tortoiseshell with light hazel eyes)

Apprentice

Sparrowpaw (short dark brown fur with a tan belly, black paws, and yellow eyes)

Icepaw (sliver tom with ice-blue eyes)

Mosspaw (A lean, spotted brown tabby with a spiky coat He has golden colored eyes)

Lightningpaw (white tom with silver and black stripes, amber eyes)

Featherpaw (sliver she-cat with a black stripe down her back, blue eyes)

Whitepaw (White she-cat with black specks and blue eyes)

Queens

Swiftbrook (beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with silky honey colored eyes)

\- Expecting Darkheart's kits -

Elders

Scarfur (Blue-grey tom with a long scar coming from his belly and stopping at his flank)

Kinktail (Grey she-cat with a grey-pinkish tail)

Pondclan

Leader: Coldstar (A patchy grey she-cat with white paws and a white spot covering her left eye which is amber)

Deputy: Streamfoot (Grey and black tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Medicine cat: Silverstone (Sliver tabby with blue eyes)

Warrior

Badgerfur (Black tom with white stripes)

Slientstream (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Copperpaw

Rainpatter (slender speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Flightheart (Sleek black tom with white tail tip and underbelly also has pale yellow eyes)

Troutspring (purplish dark gray tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Shrewfoot (dark brown tabby tom with green leaf eyes)

Whiteshine (White tom with light grey and light eye)

Runningleap (Brown and black tabby tom with green eyes)

Skysong (Light grey but look sliver in the sun she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sunnypaw

Blackwhisker (Black tom with green eye and white underbelly)

Barkfoot (dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws, yellow-green eyes)

Apprentice

Sunnypaw (light orange she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Ripplepaw (a blueish-gray cat with darker tabby stripes along his back dark brown eyes)

Copperpaw (copper brown shecat with brown dots and blue eyes that turn sliver in the sun)

Pebblepaw (gray tabby with a white tip on tail and sky-blue eyes)

Queen

Cloudheart (Small pure white she-cat with green eyes)

Eveningflower (A fluffy, light brown patched she-cat with blended, smaller patches of light ginger She has extremely bright blue eyes)

Echowhisper (Brown tabby she-cat with kind green eyes)

Nightstream (Black she-cat with white under-belly and amber eyes)

-Mother to Splashkit (Black tom with amber eyes) and Maplekit (Light Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Sandstripe (Dusty brown tabby she-cat with grey paws and light amber eyes)

-mother to Brownkit (Small dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes), Streamkit (Small light grey tabby she-cat with light amber eyes), Minnowkit (Light sliver she-cat with brown eyes), Cloudkit (Pure white tom with sliver paws and brown eyes), and Applekit (Dusty brown she-cat with amber brown eyes)

Elders

Silentwhisper (sliver tom with a light grey stripe on his back that starts from his head all the way to the tip of his tail)

Embersplash (ginger tom with half a tail and white splash on nose and green eyes)

Blackfur (Plump black tom)

Loudstep (a Golden-brown tom with big white paws)

* * *

I am done with the Alliance i don't need anymore ocs and i will make a take everything from these chapters and put them into a the actually story so thank you so much to those who send me these wonderful ocs. you will see the story up tomorrow. and it will be called Dawnflower's choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It was a cold and windy day. The cloud covering up the sun leaving the sky looking as if it turned white on its own. The cats in the nursery which was made out of brambles started to shiver.

"Can it gets any colder" shivered Midnightstream as licked her kit's fur backwards trying to keep them warm.

" I know it cold but it only means that leaf-bare is coming" Featherfur sigh as she started to warm her kit.

"Is Clawscar back? "Cloudfur Asked.

"You mean Clawstar he going to be leader today and he should be here soon" said Featherfur.

"Do any of you know what Clawstar is planning" said Midnightstream,"He did say that there will be changes in this clan.

"I don't know but I heard it will make our clan stronger "replied Cloudfur.

"But what could it be" said Featherfur.

"Maybe it might be extra training for warriors and apprentices" said Midnightstream.

"I don't know but I know that something bad is going to happen" said Cloudfur.

"Bad what do you mean" said Midnightstream with a hint of concern in her voices.

"Well I asked the medicine cat if I could come with her to the Whisperpool to talk to them since I was a former medicine cat" said Cloudfur.

"Why did you quit being a medicine cat anyway" asked Featherfur.

"Well I didn't like seeing my clanmates hurt and I get a little dizzy seeing so much blood when we have battles" Replied Cloudfur," I know that I not a medicine cat anymore but I wanted to talk to Moonclan just to see my father Brairthorn. When I drank the water I fell asleep, I saw Brairthorn coming to me with a fear in his eyes. He told there is a danger coming" .

She heard gasp from Featherfur and saw Midnightstream fur prickled with fear.

"He also gave me a message but I not really supposed to tell anyone but I trust you two so promise me that you'll keep this a secret" said Cloudfur.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" promised Featherfur.

"Same here" replied Midnightstream.

"The message they told me was that The Dawn's flower must choice to follow the code of that cat's fear or break it in order to stop the claw's of fear".

"What do you think it means" said Midnightstream her voice filled with concurred.

"Well Maybe it about a cat that will be about your kit since you name one of them Dawnkit" said Featherfur.

"No because the message told me that this cat will break the warrior code and it can't be my kit I won't let her." Cloudfur Replied.

"Cloudfur it didn't say the warrior code it might be another code" said Featherfur.

"But that the only code we know what other code would there be" stated Midnightstream, "Wait I hear something.

Midnightstream got up and peek out the bushes to see a grey tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

"Cloudfur Featherfur Clawstar back" said Midnightstream.

Cloudfur got up and joined Midnightstream.

"Cats of Airclan as you know that are great leader Clearstar who died of an illness that are medicine Robinfeather and her apprentice Bluepaw for trying their best to heal her and but now she is with Moonclan so tonight we will sit vial for her. Now let move on to some more important matters in the clan. From now on we will not be following the warrior code" said Clawstar. Cloudfur gasped

"Clawstar can't do that" Thought Cloudfur.

"He can't do that" said Midnightstream how was outraged of what Clawstar said.

"Instead we will be following my code. Rule 1 no cat is allowed to talk or go to the whisper pool to visit and talk to Moonclan. Rule 2 if any cat talk bad about me then they are stripped of their warrior name and will be train as apprentices until I say they can stop. Rule 3 From now on if any cat that from another clan is caught on our territory you have permission to kill that cat. Rule 4 kits will have an assignment, the assignment is that I will take the kits when they are about to open their eyes and leave them somewhere in our territory and the kit must fine it way back to camp before Moonhigh because that when the night-time critters come. Rule 5 you are not allow messing with the kits assignment you or you will be punished harshly. Rule 6 medicine cat can help the clan with illness and injuries. Rule 7 it any cat breaks any of these rules then they must report back to me. And now that I expect every cat to follow this rule or you will be in very much trouble. "Clawstar said fixing every cat with a cold icy glare," Now I must pick my deputy Sliverwing you will be my deputy serve the clan well".

Clawstar flick his tail as a way to dismiss the meeting and climb down to the long tree.

no cat moved still shock of what happen but after a few moments they went back to their daily things but some shivered with fear.

Cloudfur look at one of her kits a golden brown she-cat with black spots and white paws sadly her kits has not opened her eyes in fact no kits in the nursery has open their eyes.

"Is Dawnkit really going to follow the new code will she break it and is she going to keep the kits in the nursery safe and protract them is she the cat that in the prophecy" thought Cloudfur as she heard Midnightstream hissing and growling at the leader her fur puff up and claws unsheathed.

She saw Featherfur tail wrap protracted around her kits and her eyes filled with hostile. Cloudfur didn't know what to do at the moment she too shock to even think of her kits going having to go through with Clawstar's code.

Cloudfur closed her eyes" Please Moonclan keeps my kits safe".

* * *

Write in the reviews of what you think of the Prologue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Clawstar don't you dare lay a paw on my kits" Growled a voice.

Dawnkit knew how the voice belong to it took her a minute but she soon recognizes that it was Midnightstream. Dawnkit wonder what was going on.

"You know the rules Midnightstream now if you don't gave me your kits then I and my warriors will make you" said Clawstar in a cold voice.

Dawnkit shiver when she heard it.

Suddenly Dawnkit was grabbed roughly from her mother's soft belly.

Dawnkit heard her mother hissed.

"What going on. Are we in danger?" thought Dawnkit.

"That it Foxfur Streamskip pin Midnightstream while Wolfpaw Badgerclaw Ripplepool come and get her kits" hissed Clawstar how was really becoming inpatient.

Dawnkit heard fighting as hisses and growls came from Midnightstream as she heard one of the warrior yowl and the smell of something that Dawnkit didn't recognize.

"This is taking too long just make her pass out or kills her I don't have time for this come on DustStorm, Sliverwing, Duskpaw, Poppypaw, Tallshadow, Badgerclaw, Ripplepool, and Wolfpaw follow me, and the rest of the warriors make sure they don't follow or try and mess up the assignment. Ordered Clawstar, "And you have permission to kill any of the queens that are caught messing with the kit's assignment.

"What assignment I heard the queens talking about it one day is this the assignment that Featherfur was worried about and Midnightstream kept growl and hissing about" Thought Dawnkit as she was moved from the familiar warm and milky scent that came from the nursery that was replaced with grass and prey," Is this the territory Cloudfur was talking about. It doesn't smell bad.

Dawnkit felt her body fall and land with a thump on the grassy ground. She sniffs the air only smelled Duststorm and Clawstar and the other kits. Dawnkit heard Clawstar whispered something to Duststorm. Dawnkit heard the rest of the cats except Duststorm walk away. As soon as their scents were gone she smelled the most disgusting thing she has ever smelled. Dawnkit slowly open her eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first but then slowly started to focus.

"Where am I "said Dawnkit as she look around the grassy clearing.

She started to yowl for her mother Cloudfur but nothing happens she did this for many moments before she stopped.

"Did she abandoned me or is this the assignment that Featherfur was talking about" Dawnkit thought.

Dawnkit started to walk until she saw a black she-cat how eyes were light blue.

"Hey you over there" yelled Dawnkit.

The black she-cat looks at her before shyly looking away.

Dawnkit padded up to her "Hi my name is Dawnkit" said Dawnkit.

"I'm Pantherkit" whispered Pantherkit.

Dawnkit somehow heard her shyly quiet voice.

"Do you know where the other kits and where Cloudfur is "asked Dawnkit.

Pantherkit shook her head no.

"Oh we should go in find them then go find our mothers" said Dawnkit.

Pantherkit look at her for a moment as if she was think whether she should go with her or not but nod her head yes.

"Maybe we can get the other cat's scents" said Dawnkit as she sniffs in the air.

She picked up a faded scent coming from the east.

"Come on this way" said Dawnkit. Dawnkit walked to the east and Pantherkit followed her. They found brown she-cat lying in the grass and look around.

"She must have opened her eyes". "Hello I'm Dawnkit the black she-cat name is Pantherkit" said Dawnkit.

The brown she-cat looks at them.

"Hello I'm Honeykit" replied Honeykit," Wait did you say Pantherkit.

Honeykit got up and ran to the pure black she-cat.

"Pantherkit are you ok are you hurt" Asked Honeykit. "No i'm not hurt and I'm fine" replied Pantherkit. "We're trying to fine the other cats before Moonhigh comes. You can join us if you want"said Dawnkit.

"Sure I got to make sure my other siblings are safe" said Honeykit.

They started to head to an area where there was nothing but trees and it wasn't in the open. Dawnkit could smell a lot more prey then there where in the clearing. The three kits walk in the forest looking to see if there are any cats.

"Maybe we should go back" said Pantherkit.

"No we have to find the other kits before something bad happen to them" said Dawnkit," And Honeykit didn't you say that you had other siblings".

"Yes we have to find Leopardkit "said Honeykit.

They stop to take a little bit of rest since their paws were hurting.

"What that noise" said Dawnkit.

"What noise" said Honeykit?

Dawnkit turn around and saw a red creature with sharp teeth.

"I heard about this thing what is it called" thought Dawnkit.

Dawnkit gasped and said "Run it a fox.

I would have got it out yesterday but i forgot to save this and i had to do it over again. but i hope you like this chapter so read, fave, follow, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Dawnkit, Honeykit, and Pantherkit ran out of the forest that was rich with prey. Dawnkit could feel the fox's hot breath on her heels.

"What do we do," said Dawnkit.

"I don't know," replied Pantherkit.

"Wait there's a pond up ahead about a fox-length away. Maybe we can make the fox jump in the water. I heard they can't swim," said Honeykit. "Just follow my lead."

Honeykit kept on running until she reached the edge of the pond then she turned to the left. The two kits did the same as Honeykit. The fox didn't react in time to see the water and fell into the pond. It fought, trying to get up but, kept on sinking down. After a few moments Dawnkit didn't see the fox anymore.

"Is it gone," asked Pantherkit, her voice filled with fear.

"It's gone," replied Honeykit. "I think we should go find that camp you were talking about."

"What! No! We haven't even found the other kits," hissed Dawnkit.

"Dawnkit, I know you want to find the other kits and I want to find Leopardkit really badly but it's not safe here. If they heard the queens in the nursery I think they would know what to do. Beside I don't want Pantherkit or you to get into anymore danger. Please, let's just find camp so we can get this over with," said Honeykit.

"You can go Honeykit but I'm going to find the other cats," said Dawnkit as she walked away from the cats. She felt a tail on her shoulder and turned around.

"Dawnkit we are not letting you go out there. You really want to find the other kits? Fine. But we are not leaving you," said Honeykit.

"Well then let's get going," said Dawnkit.

They walked south this time as they look around turning to see a small tom with dark cream dappled fur and black spots also has amber eyes and other cat that was next to the tom looking around with worry eye the cat was a she-cat with pale green eyes and a tortoiseshell pelt.

"Leopardkit!" yowled Honeykit. Leopardkit turned around and look at the kits. He only knew Honeykit and Pantherkit but the other kit he didn't.

"There you two are. I was worry about you," said Leopardkit,"Who's the cat next to Pantherkit."

"That's Dawnkit," said Honeykit.

"I'm Rosekit. Do any of you know where we are," asked Rosekit.

"No, not really" said Dawnkit.

"Is this all the kits" asked Honeykit.

"I'm pretty sure Clawstar said that there were at least eight kits," said Pantherkit.

"Wait, what about Nightkit, Shadowkit, and Birchkit" said Dawnkit.

"Dawnkit, I know they're your siblings but we need to get out of here. I'm sure they know their way around here besides they're probably at camp," said Honeykit.

"But what if they're not," said Dawnkit with concurred and fear of what might happen to them.

"Dawnkit, I'm not going to let you stay out here looking for more kits. What if there are more foxes around. We may have encounter a fox but what if their more. We can't risk looking for more cats in this situation. We need to find camp," replied Leopardkit.

"Fine, but if my siblings are not at camp then I will go out by myself and look for them," said Dawnkit.

Leopardkit and the rest of the kits walked up the hill that was only a few tail-lengths away from them. It was almost sun-high and they still haven't found the camp.

"We'll never find our way back to camp," said Rosekit.

"Don't say that," said Leopardkit. "Well find a way to get to camp".

"I hope so, my paws are aching," complained Dawnkit.

"Wait, I hear something," said Leopardkit.

"I don't hear anything," said Dawnkit.

"It's like the wind is whispering to me, 'follows me I know how to get to camp,'" said Leopardkit.

Leopardkit pelted through the grassy plains with the kits behind him. Leopardkit stopped at two trees. On the bottom of the tree were two cats a golden tabby tom with amber eyes next to him was another tom but smaller jet black tom with silver stripes and gold eyes. Dawnkit walked up to the two cats.

"Duskpaw go tell Clawstar that they're here," said the tabby tom looking at the kit.

"Got it Lionfur," said Duskpaw.

"Well looks like you passed the assessment," said Lionfur awkwardly.

"It took a long time but we made it," said Dawnkit.

"We, who is we," asked Lionfur.

"Oh me and the other kits over there," said Dawnkit as she pointed her tail at the group of kits.

"Oh," said Lionfur.

"Then I guess you all passed," said a cold voice.

Dawnkit turn around to see a grey tom with a white chest and cold blue eyes. Dawnkit shivered but puff up her fur trying to show she wasn't scared. Clawstar just purred, even his purr scared Dawnkit.

"Well look who's already a warrior," Hissed Clawstar. He looked at the group of kits padding up to him.

"Looks like you passed your assessment. Come, Airclan welcomes you as an apprentices," said Clawstar. "Follow me kits." Dawnkit was scared but follow with the other kits following.

"Dawnkit you're ok," said a soft, but worried voice.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and put in the review of what you think about it also i got some help from LunaNight9 and i want to thank the writer for the help. And go check out LunaNight9 Profile. Here a link to the profile

u/6782109/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The Shadow that was in the sky

But saw the light

"Dawnkit you're ok," said Cloudfur as she covered Dawnkit in licks.

"Cloudfur I'm fine, Leopardkit was the one that show us the way here. Are Birchkit, Shadowkit, and Nightkit here" replied Dawnkit.

"Well Birchkit is here but Shadowkit and Nightkit haven't arrived," said Cloudfur.

Dawnkit moved so her mother could stop licking her and started walking towards the Airclan entrance.

"Dawnkit where are you going?" asked Cloudfur.

"I have to look for Shadowkit and Nightkit," said Dawnkit.

Dawnkit was about to set a paw in the grassy plain until she felt weight on her tail stopping her from going any farther.

"No I can't lose you. I have to keep you safe but, for now we just have to wait for them to come. After what Clawstar said there were foxes in the territory. I can't let them hurt you," said Cloudfur.

She didn't let Dawnkit protest as she pick her up and sat next to the other queens.

"Let's get you to bed," said Featherfur to Rosekit.

"Can't we play before we sleep," said Rosekit.

"I think you played enough now let get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow," sighed Featherfur.

"Big day? What big day," asked Dawnkit as her mother, Cloudfur, started to groom her again.

"Well you and the kits that passed their assignment will become apprentices," replied Cloudfur.

"What happens to the kits that don't pass their assessments," asked Dawnkit?

"Well I don't know. Maybe Clawstar will make them do it again," answered Cloudfur,"For now lets just wait until your brother is here."

It was Moonhigh and Shadowkit and Nightkit still haven't returned.

"When will they come," asked Dawnkit.

"I don't know," mumble Birchkit.

Few more moments passed and Dawnkit started to get worried. "Clawstar sent a patrol to get the kits. And they have Badgerclaw, he's the best tracker in the clan and my father," she thought.

"Clawstar, we're back," said a black tom with depressed hazel eyes. Dawnkit ran up to him immediately knew who he was.

"Badgerclaw did you find Shadowkit and Nightkit," asked Dawnkit. Badgerclaw couldn't speak because he was holding a black tom with clouded hazel eyes. He didn't say anything to her just placed the cat in the clearing.

"Is that Nightkit," asked Dawnkit.

"No it's Shadowkit. Nightkit got taken by an eagle," replied Badgerclaw.

"Is Nightkit going to be okay," asked Dawnkit.

"He's in Moonclan now. He will be fine," replied Badgerclaw.

"What happens to Shadowkit? Why is he lying there," asked Dawnkit.

"Dawnkit, I don't know but, Robinfeather and his apprentice Bluepaw should be here soon," said Badgerclaw.

Dawnkit sat and looked at his body. Robinfeather came with Bluepaw following behind him. Robinfeather bent down and sniffed at the body and pressed Shadowkit with his paws on his legs and back.

"So Robinfeather, what happened to this kit," asked Clawstar.

Robinfeather glared at the leader as if he blamed him for Shadowkit's death.

"Well it looks like a bird must have gotten to him. Also, maybe another bird attack it which made the bird that took him drop him. But, even if he survived he won't be able to move. His spine and legs are broken," replied Robinfeather. "Bluepaw take the kit in my den and get it prepared for vigil." Bluepaw nodded and grabbed the kit gently and walked to the medicine den. Which was a cave with vines hanging from the entrance .

"Badgerclaw what's wrong with Shadowkit? Why is he not waking up? What does Robinfeather mean if he survived," asked Dawnkit.

"He just taking a nap Dawnkit" replied Badgerclaw.

"When will he wake up," asked Dawnkit.

"He's not going to wake up, he's in Moonclan now," replied Badgerclaw, the sadness in his voice was very strong.

"So I'll never get to talk to him anymore," said Dawnkit, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"No, but one day you will join him and then you can talk to him all you want," said Badgerclaw as he put his tail on her shoulder as a sign of comforting her.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Long Tree for a clan meeting" yowled Clawstar. Badgerclaw and the cats that were in the clan and not outside walked to a tree with lot of branches and a long trunk that look like it would take the whole day to climb it.

"As some of you heard Shadowkit and Nightkit failed their assessment and died. We will sit vigil for them and if they were still alive and full grown warriors their warrior names would be Shadowblaze and Nightsky. Tomorrow, we will make the kits who didn't fail the assessment apprentices. For they are worthy of this clan and are a true Airclan cats," said Clawstar. "Clan meeting dismissed." Clawstar got down from the tree and went to his den.

"Why isn't Clawstar sitting viral," asked Birchkit.

"He probably thinks that since my kit that wasn't born in Airclan, it's not worth of his time to mourn for," replied Badgerclaw.

Dawnkit didn't say anything she was too busy looking at Shadowkit. He was placed on the ground and smelled like sweet smelling herbs. Cloudfur was the first to padded up to her dead kit. She crouched down and pressed her nose on Shadowkit's fur. Dawnkit got up and joined her. Sooner or later Birchkit and some of the warriors surrounded the black tom.

"I could have save him if, I could have found him before that stupid hawk took Nightkit and Shadowkit. It's my fault I should have been there for them." Dawnkit thought as she closed her eyes breathing in the sweet herbs that covered Shadowkit old scent. She started to fall asleep but she fought the drowsiness. She, of course, failed to keep awake and slowly fell asleep. The last thing she heard was "The Dawn's flower must chose to follow the code that cat's fear or break it in order to stop the claws of fear. Dawnkit maybe you are the cat that must chose whether to break or follow Clawstar's code. But if you are please protect the clan," Cloudfur muttered.

"I'm part of a prophecy," were Dawnkit's last thoughts as she fell asleep.

* * *

Like,Favorite, and Review

Edit by LunaNight9


	6. Chapter 6

Dawnkit wake up it's time for your ceremony," said Rosekit as she poke her paw at Dawnkit belly.

"I'll get up just stop poking me," groaned Dawnkit. She got up and yawned and turned to see Rosekit shaking with excitement. "I see someone's happy."

"Well today is our apprentice ceremony, but I don't think that Midnightstream or the rest of the queens are happy," replied Rosekit.

"They're not. I thought they would be proud of us," said Dawnkit

"They said that we would be breaking something called the warrior code," Rosekit responded.

"Dawnkit come here so I can groom you. I don't want you looking like you gone and fought a badger," said Cloudfur.

Dawnkit told Rosekit that she'd talk to her later and walked to her mother who eyes didn't show the same excitement that Dawnkit had or Birchkit.

"Aren't you proud of us," said Dawnkit as her mother started to cover her in licks. Cloudfur look surprised for a minute and stopped licking her.

"Of course I'm proud of you it just that I'm just a little worried that's all," replied Cloudfur." Now don't move."

"Who do you think my mentor going to be?" asked Birchkit.

"That for the leader to decide dear," replied Cloudfur.

"I think that the kits shouldn't have mentors at all," respond Midnightstream grooming Pantherkit .

"What? Why," asked Honeykit.

"Because the warrior code that we should be following instead of following Clawstar's stupid code, says that Kits have to be at least six moons before it can become an apprentices," replied Featherfur.

"Featherfur I agree with you, but we need to keep quiet about this Clawstar's followers might hear us and we don't want something bad to happen to any of us do we," said Cloudfur.

"What are you talking about? What's the warrior code and Clawstar's followers? Who are they," asked Leopardkit.

"Clawstar's followers are cats that support the rule and will report on you any of them see or hear you break it," replied Midnightstream.

"Clawstar makes you do a test and you get to join his group of Mouse-brain cats," added Featherfur.

"But I'm sure you will never do that right?" said Midnightstream.

"No," said Dawnkit.

"I know I wouldn't," replied Birchkit.

"I'll never join his group," Honeykit meowed.

"No thanks," replied Pantherkit nervously.

"No way, I don't want to be known as a cat that tattles," said Leopardkit.

"Nope, that doesn't sound fun," answered Rosekit.

"Do you know who Clawstar's followers are? Do you think I might get pick to be one of them apprentice," whispered Pantherkit.

"I hope not but, it could happen," said Featherfur.

"Well let's look at the possibilities. We know that Clawstar prefers to pick the warrior with the most experience," said Cloudfur.

"So meaning that I will get a warrior that's older," said Rosekit.

"Yes like Flameheart or Sliverwing," Said Featherfur.

"The deputy having an apprentice, but she only has been deputy for a few moons from what I heard," thought Dawnkit.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Long tree for a clan meeting," Clawstar yowled. Dawnkit peeked outside to see Clawstar on top of a branch as cats gathered underneath. Dawnkit felt something push her out of the den she turned around to see her mother gently nudging her.

"Come on Dawnkit it time for your apprentice ceremony," sighed Cloudfur fear in her eyes as if something bad was going to happen. Dawnkit got up and followed her mother as with the rest of their queens making their way to the crowed of cats. Dawnkit sat next to Rosekit and Honeykit.

"Today we are here to make these cats apprentices. Rosekit, you have pass your assessment and proved you are worthy of this clan, from now on you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be…. Streamskip. Streamskip you are excellent hunter and a loyal warrior pass down all you know to this apprentice," said Clawstar slowly as if he was distracted by something.

Rosepaw was jumping with excitement as she walks to her mentor and touch noses. Dawnkit waited excitedly as she waited for her turn as the other kits were made apprentices. Honeykit now Honeypaw got Foxfur as a mentor, Pantherpaw got Flameheart as a mentor, Leopardpaw got Snakeshade as a mentor. Clawstar then called Dawnkit forward with his tail.

"Dawnkit since you have passed the assessment and proved that you are worthy of this clan, you will now be known as Dawnpaw your mentor will be Sliverwing. Sliverwing you were the mentor of Lionfur and you did an excellent job of training the young warrior, so I hope you do the same to this apprentice," said Clawstar. Dawnpaw walk a little slowly to her mentor feeling nervous prickled her pelt. Sliverwing just smiled when she was near her and whispered "Don't be nervous I don't bite." Dawnpaw touch nose with her mentor and sat next to her waiting for her brother to be made apprentice.

"Birchkit you are worthy of Airclan and it is time you are made an apprentice. From now on you will be known as Birchpaw and your mentor will be Tallshadow. Tallshadow you are fast and a quick thinker pass down all you know to this apprentice," said Clawstar. Birchpaw almost ran to his mentor but stop before he could slam into him and touch noses. "Birchpaw! Rosepaw! Dawnpaw! Leopardpaw! Honeypaw! Pantherpaw!" Chanted the clan some in fear some in happiness. Clawstar waited for the noise to die down. "Before I let the apprentices start their first day with whatever duty they are assigned. I have just one thing to say before I dismiss this meeting. In a Quarter- Moon we will plan an attack on Eagleclan," smirked Clawstar as he heard gasp came from some of the cats and cheers came from the rest. "Eagleclan doesn't deserve all that territory and I think we need to take some of it." Dawnpaw look at her mentor she felt her fur prickled with fear.

"Clawstar can't do this. I..I..it's reckless and what if cats get killed," whispered Sliverwing.

"But aren't you suppose to do what the leader says," said Dawnpaw.

"Yes but this is an unnecessary fight. Besides we still have plenty of prey," Sliverwing said.

Clawstar flicked his tail as a way of dismissing the meeting. Cats got up and went back to their things and others came to congratulate the apprentices.

"We'll I'm going to show you around camp before we do any training today. Beside I need to get a patrol ready anyways," meowed Silverwing. "Tallshadow, Flameheart, Lionfur, Thorntail come on we're going on a border patrol." Silverwing padded towards the Airclan entrance and waits for the cats to come one by one. "I was wondering if you two were going to bring your apprentices," said Sliverwing.

"Well why not show them the border before we do any training," replied Flameheart.

As she saw Pantherpaw walked shyly behind Flameheart and Birchpaw struggle to catch up to Tallshadow. Sliverwing glance at them worriedly but shrugged it off. They padded into the grassy plain which it smelled rich with prey. Dawnkit could hear Birchpaw pestering Tallshadow if he could stop to hunt.

"Birchpaw, you don't even know how to hunt," Tallshadow sighed.

"How about you can teach me real quick beside I think we should stop and hunt for a little bit," said Birchpaw.

"We can do that tomorrow now pay attention to your surroundings this will be important," Tallshadow huffed.

"But I want to hunt now not tomorrow," protested Birchpaw.

"How about this if ask me again if we can hunt, then tomorrow we can spend the day cleaning out the elders den instead of going out to hunt. Does that sound like fun," said Tallshadow.

Birchpaw was about to pester him about hunting again but immediately shut up. Tallshadow sighed finally getting some peace and quiet. Birchpaw huffed and look around the plains. Sliverwing stopped as soon as she saw trees.

"This is called the Tree Spot it the only part in our territory that has trees," said Sliverwing as she marked one of the trees then continued.

She stops when they were at a stream that carved around a surrounding that was filled with lots of trees that blocked from any sunlight to get in.

"Tallshadow and Lionfur will patrol near the tree spot Flameheart and Thorntail, you can patrol near the rabbit hill. I'll stay here and patrol this area, we will meet up in Bird Song," ordered Sliverwing.

Birchpaw groaned loudly not wanting to do anymore patrolling. Tallshadow cast him a disapproving glare which was met with Birchpaw's bored hazel eyes. The cats parted and went to where they were going. Sliverwing looked at the tree that was in front of her.

"Dawnpaw over there is Nightclan territory," Sliverwing meowed. Dawnpaw covered her nose at the foul smelling scent.

"It smells horrible," replied Dawnpaw.

"I know, but their scent important so you can tell which cat is from their clan or not," stated Sliverwing. "Now come on let go show you the other territories."

It was a while before Dawnpaw had learned all the territories and clans and now they were in a clearing waiting for the other cats to come. Thorntail had just come back with Flameheart and Pantherpaw with nothing more to report then the stale scent of a fox. Now they were just waiting for Tallshadow.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," groaned Dawnpaw.

"I'm sure Tallshadow is just taking his time to show Birchpaw around the territory," replied Sliverwing.

"Well I'm sure they'll be back soon," said Thorntail calmly.

"I can't believe you did that," Yowled Tallshadow walking up to the group.

"Well it's not my fault I didn't know that was their territory I just wanted to hunt," said Birchpaw.

"I told you where Eagleclan was, were you not listening," snarled Tallshadow.

"Sorry if I don't remember you telling me that," hissed Birchpaw as he glared at his mentor. Tallshadow stopped walking and glared back into his apprentice's hazel eyes.

"Hey don't try and rip each others fur off, now let's just calm down," said Flameheart

"Beside we don't want any cat getting hurt ever since clawstar said we're going into battle in a Quarter- moon," said Thorntail. The two just huffed at each other then walked to the patrol.

"Well now that you're here do you have anything to tell us?" Sliverwing asked.

"Beside the fact that Birchpaw almost got into a fight with an Eagleclan cat then nothing important," replied Tallshadow as he shot Birchpaw another disapproving look. Which Birchpaw just rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go back," said Sliverwing not wanting another fight to happen.

Dawnpaw followed the patrol as they walked back to camp. Dawnpaw struggled to keep up and started to fall behind the patrol.

"Dawnpaw try to keep up," Sliverwing meowed. Dawnpaw had to run in order to keep up to her mentor. Finally they reach the camp entrance.

"How was the patrol," asked Badgerclaw. "It was fine nothing serious," replied Sliverwing.

"I'll tell Clawstar about the patrol the rest of you can go," Sliverwing ordered. "And Dawnpaw go in the apprentices den and rest."

Sliverwing flicked her tail at a bunch of bushes that look like it been combined together to become one bush.

"Yes Sliverwing," said Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw slowly walked to her den feeling a little bit tired and pushed her way inside the bush to see two cats chatting with each other.

"You must be one of the new apprentices," said a handsome jet-black with silver stripes and blazing gold eyes.

"Hello I'm Wolfpaw and the tom I'm talking to is Duskpaw," said the sliver grey she-cat with a white paw and calm amber eyes.

"Hi I'm Dawnpaw," replied Dawnpaw, "What are you two talking about".

"Were talking about the upcoming battle," replied Duskpaw.

"Oh, are you nervous about the battle," Asked Dawnpaw.

"No I been trained a long time before you were born so I'm not nervous," replied Duskpaw.

"Well I'm nervous what would happen if one of us get injured or hurt really badly. I think that this is ridiculous, we don't need any more territory," said Wolfpaw.

"I better get some sleep" Dawnpaw yawned.

"Sleep? But the sun hasn't set yet" replied Duskpaw.

Dawnpaw curled in one of the nests that were close to the entrance. And drift off to sleep. not without thinking of one last thought. "What if this battle goes wrong? This can't happen, what if this kills some of our warrior? What if they take some of our territory. Maybe they will get greedy and want to take all our territory. What if warriors get killed or worse what if Birchpaw gets killed!"

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and special Thanks to LunaNight9 for editing this. Also

Come join my new forum and you could have the chances of becoming an Admin

Link to forum: myforums/flightleaf22334/6083031/


	7. Chapter 7

Dawnpaw woke up to her mentor calling her. She stretched and licks the moss off her golden-brown pelt which was covered in black spots.

"Come on Dawnpaw we have to hurry and train. Today's the battle and I want you to be well trained enough just in case you're going to be on the battle patrol," said Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw groan as her whole body ached from last night's training. Since she was made an apprentice the most things that Sliverwing focused on what fighting moves making sure she remembered each and every one she taught her.

"Can't we just learn something else I already know the back kick, the front paw blow, the front paw strike, and the belly rake can we try something else today please," groaned Dawnpaw.

"I'm just making sure, since some apprentices have bad memory," Replied Sliverwing gently.

Dawnpaw sighed and walked out of the bush covered den.

"Come on let go to the training grounds," said Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw followed her to the camp entrance. As they were walking Dawnpaw couldn't stop thinking about the battle.

"What is with everyone? Why are they worried about a stupid battle?" thought Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw catch up," Sliverwing meowed. Dawnpaw ran trying to catch up to her mentor.

They walked into the familiar dirt covered ground.

"I see that Flameheart and Foxfur are helping Honeypaw and Pantherpaw," muttered Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw looked to see Honeypaw pin Pantherpaw down and use the belly rake on her.

"Why don't you sneak up on them," whispered Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw nodded and started to stalk Honeypaw who was biting Pantherpaw's ear but not hard. She was at least a mouse-length away. She leaped in the air and knocked Honeypaw off of Pantherpaw. She quickly pinned her down and started to rake at her pelt.

"Hey," said Honeypaw as she struggled to get out of Dawnpaw's grip. Dawnpaw was about to bite her ears when she felt something slam into her sides. She turned around to see Pantherpaw helping Honeypaw up before facing her.

"So it two against one," Pantherpaw smiled playfully at Dawnpaw.

"I guess it is," said Honeypaw as she leapt in the air and landed behind Dawnpaw before she could react Honeypaw bite her tail and yank it. Dawnpaw was caught off guard and fell down.

"Dawnpaw, turn around and claw her," said Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw turned around and struck Honeypaw's ear. Honeypaw quickly dodged and slashed at Dawnpaw's nose, hissing in pain. Dawnpaw was about to claw her muzzle until she felt weight on her back and claws dig in her pelt. She yelped with surprise and tried to get the cat off her. Honeypaw took the chance to get her off balance by sneaking behind her and pulling her tail. Dawnpaw fell down while the other cat jumped off Dawnpaw's back. Honeypaw pinned Dawnpaw so she couldn't move. Dawnpaw looked to see Pantherpaw raking her pelt.

"That's enough," Foxfur meowed.

"Honeypaw and Pantherpaw you have performed well, " Replied Flameheart.

"And Dawnpaw you could have used some more practice with your moves but you did an excellent job on sneaking up on Honeypaw," Sliverwing replied.

"Now let's get back to training," said Flameheart.

It was almost Moon-High when they finally came back. Dawnpaw was tired and was about to head to the apprentice den when she heard Clawstar calling for a clan meeting. Dawnpaw walked tiredly to the gathering cats. She sat down next to her brother,he also looked just as tried as her.

"Odd, he hasn't been to training today. How come he's so tired," thought Dawnpaw.

"Cats of Airclan it is time that we attack Eagleclan. My deputy Sliverwing and I have agreed who should go on the battle patrol," grinned Clawstar as some of the clan cheered. Dawnpaw felt her fur prickled. She looked at Clawstar his eyes scanning the camp. His eyes were filled with nothing but the hopes of winning the battle. Dawnpaw could see Birchpaw cheering with some cats but in his eyes were filled with worry.

"Birchpaw are you worry that you might die in this battle," whispered Dawnpaw.

"No, but if I do, I know I'm doing it to protract my clan," said Birchpaw proudly. Dawnpaw looked at him for a few minutes before look back at Clawstar. 'Why are we doing this if I'm going to lose him,' she thought.

"The cats that are going on the patrol are," Clawstar paused looking around the cats with a wide grin. "Birchpaw, Dawnpaw, Pantherpaw, Poppypaw, Wolfpaw, Sliverwing, Tallshadow, Badgerclaw, Flameheart, Ripplepool, Foxfur, Lionfur, Snakeshade, and Thorntail."

Birchpaw jumped to his paw and cheered loudly with some cats but mostly Clawstar's Followers.

"Birchpaw I thought you didn't like battles," whispered Dawnpaw.

"Well I have to since my mentor, Tallshadow, is one of Clawstar's followers," replied Birchpaw as he looked away from Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw put a tail on her brother's shoulder "I didn't know that your mentor is one of Clawstar's followers. You're not going to become one of his followers right?" asked Dawnpaw.

"Of course not," replied Birchpaw.

"Meet me and Sliverwing by the entrance when you have gotten prey," grunted Clawstar as he flicked his tail as a way of dismissing the clan.

Dawnpaw and Birchpaw walked together to the prey pile which had some prey left just enough to feed a few cats. Dawnpaw grabbed a small hare from the pile and sat next to Leopardpaw, Rosepaw, While her brother sat Next to Duskpaw, Wolfpaw and Pantherpaw. Dawnpaw let out a sigh as she took a bite out of the skinny hare.

"What the matter with you," asked Rosepaw.

"I'm worry about the battle. What if some of us could get killed out there," Dawnpaw said in a depressing tone.

"I know what you, mean having Pantherpaw go out there and having the chance to die," he said as his eyes filled with worry and anger.

"Do you think we should be find out what the warrior code is," replied Dawnpaw.

"The what Code," said Rosepaw giving a confused looked.

"The thing that one of the queens told us," said Dawnpaw as she took another bite of the hare. "Um one of the code is a kit should be six moons before becoming an apprentice I think."

"I think you're right, we have to find out what this code all about. Do you think it might be the code where suppose to follow," Said Leopardpaw.

Dawnpaw didn't say anything as one of Clawstar's followers walked by. She quickly ate the hare and said goodbyes to the apprentices and went to the entrance where her mentor was waiting for her.

"I'm ready Sliverwing," meowed Dawnpaw.

"Took you long enough," said Clawstar impatiently, as he narrowed his eyes at the apprentice.

Dawnpaw shrinked under his glare.

"Now Clawstar I'm sure she didn't mean to take so long," said Sliverwing as she defended her apprentice.

Clawstar glared at his deputy for a few moments then flicked his tail for cats to follow. The battle patrol pelted out of the clan entrance and into the familiar grassy plains. Dawnpaw could hear and smell the scent of prey scrambling to hide. Dawnpaw was running as fast as she could to keep up with the patrol. When they finally made it Dawnpaw was almost about ready to collapse on the ground.

"We're now at the border take a little break and rest awhile. We'll wake you up when a patrol comes by," whispered Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw nodded and caught her breath before she curled into a ball and fell asleep. In her dream she was hunting a very plump magpie. As she was stalking it, about to pounce on it, when she suddenly felt fog coming out the forest and heard the words "Your choice, save or follow the Claw's code," she was about to ask the voice what it was talking about until she felt a paw jab her stomach and call her name. She drowsily opens her eyes to see her mentor.

"A patrol heading our way straighten your pelt and pretend you're marking the border," whispered Sliverwing.

She shook the weird dream from her mind, yawned and got up quickly to lick her messy fur. She look around and saw that only Clawstar, Sliverwing, Lionfur, and Wolfpaw where there. 'Where are the other cats' she thought worriedly. She turns around looking at the patrol of cats. She didn't recognize any of them.

"What are you doing on Eagleclan territory," growled a huge tom with big teeth.

"Just marking our borders," said Clawstar puffing out his fur trying to make him look bigger.

"Hey you're taking some of our territory," A brown tom with amber eyes pointed out.

"Hey Birdflight is right, they are taking some of our territory," snarled coal-black she-cat with dark brown stripes and dark blue eyes. The coal-black she-cat was about to pounce on one of the warriors but the tom with the big teeth stopped her with his tail.

"Coalfeather calm down I'm sure they MUST have a good reason on taking our territory," said the tom as he held back a growl of insult.

Dawnpaw could hear the hisses, Growls, and insults they said at the patrol but they didn't attack.

"You have too much territory and Leaf-bare is coming up and I need more to feed my clan," said Clawstar as he narrowed his eyes. Dawnpaw looked into his normally cold eyes only to be replace by a hunger for battle.

"That's not a good enough excuse. Leave this territory or we will make you," Growled the tom hostilely.

"Well then I guessed we will have to fight for it," replied Clawstar with a battle hungry smirk.

The huge tom puffed up his fur making himself look bigger and bared his fangs showing off his unusually huge teeth. The rest of the patrol did the same.

"Now Airclan attack," yowled Clawstar as he jumped on the Tom he was talking to a few moments ago.

Dawnpaw was faced with a small apprentice. The tom and Dawnpaw circled each other letting out hisses and growls. The tom unsheathed his claws and slash fiercely at her flank. Dawnpaw hissed in pain and dodged his next attack. She quickly unsheathed her claws and slash hard on his nose. The tom grunt in pain Dawnpaw leap in the air and landed behind him. She quickly leaped on his back and sunk her claw into his pelt. The tom yowled and tried to shake her off. Dawnpaw bit his ears and used one of her paws to claw his cheek. The tom gasped in pain and rolled over. Dawnpaw quickly jumped off his back before he could crush her. Dawnpaw turned around to see the small apprentice. The tom jumped over her and bit her tail. Dawnpaw yowl in pain and became unbalanced when he yank her tail. The tom quickly pinned her down and clawed fiercely at her exposed belly. Dawnpaw squirmed trying to get out of his griped but he didn't budge. Dawnpaw panicked when she felt him claw at her throat. She began to scream for help but the yowls and hissed covered up her voices. Dawnpaw struggles became weak as she was losing blood fast and her pleas of help started to die down into nothing more than a whisper. The tom was about to aim another blow to her neck. Dawnpaw closed her eye expecting another painful blow. But all she heard was a cat yelping and surprise and weight off her. She opens her eyes to see her brother clawing angrily at the apprentice. He heard her cries of help as he was chasing a cat and stopped and helped Dawnpaw up.

"Dawnpaw come on we're going to camp and getting you some help. No kit should be out there fighting this," order Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw gather all her strength and got up her sides aching horribly in pain and her flank bleeding.

"Clawstar it's time," she yowled at the leader who had a white tom pinned under him.

"SECOND WIND NOW," He yowled.

Cats came out of there hiding spot and help the cats that were fighting. Sliverwing nudged Dawnpaw to since she was busy looking at her brother and Poppypaw taking down two apprentices. The two cats walked back to camp, it took a while since Dawnpaw was injured, but they made it. Standing at the entrance was Flamecharge and Duststorm.

"What in Starclan happened to you," asked Flamecharge.

"She was fighting one of Eagleclan's Bird-brain apprentice," murmured Sliverwing as she walked passed the two.

They were close to the entrance until Dawnpaw could legs began to shake and she started to have trouble standing. she fell to the ground and was about to close her eyes.

"Dawnpaw keep your eyes open," meowed Sliverwing.

Dawnpaw struggled to keep her eyes open but the darkness was getting closer and closer until she saw nothing but pitch black. 'I'm I dying' she thought. She heard a voice that was soft and calm. "Your time is not yet my little kit,"


End file.
